The present application relates generally to the field of cam and lever assemblies. More particular, the application relates to cam and lever assemblies that may be used for the opening and closing of doors and/or vents, for example, in an HVAC system, such as that employed in a vehicle.
Conventional cam and lever assemblies for the opening and closing of doors and vents include a cam having a channel and a lever including a pin. The pin is generally configured to fit within the channel. Rotation of the cam causes a wall of the channel to exert a force on the pin. This in turn causes the lever to rotate about an axis on which a door may be mounted. In some of these assemblies, the channel may have a generally U-shaped crossection defined by two parallel walls. In these assemblies, the pin may have a generally cylindrical shape. When assembled, the curved side of the cylindrical pin will be substantially parallel with the walls of the channel.
However, to allow movement of the pin relative to the channel, the pin must have a diameter smaller than the width of the channel. This results in an assembly where the pin can move relative to the channel even when the cam is not rotated. In particular, the pin may be able to more tangentially in relation to the channel. This tangential movement translates into movement of the lever and any door coupled thereto.
In ventilation applications, the undesired movement or play allows the door to change position, especially when air is forced through the duct in which the door is located. This movement may give rise to undesirable vibration that may lead to noise and/or part failure.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a cam and lever assembly that reduces play between the cam and the lever and reduces undesirable movement of the lever relative to the cam.